Demeter or Salvatore
by Phenom Junior
Summary: In Samantha's absence Mystic Falls suddenly comes under siege by a very unique & never before seen pack of werewolves who seem intent on terrorizing the Mystic Falls gang. In the midst of all this chaos Klaus comes to the realization that he may not be as special as he thought he was. In her need to prove she's a Demeter Sam goes up against her most formidable foe, & loses it all.
1. Prologue (A Salvatore's Tale)

**A/N: Welcome, the story "Demeter or Salvatore" is the third story in a series, which started with "The Lost Salvatore" and was followed by its sequel "The Wayward Salvatore". I hope you all enjoy reading this story as much or even more than I enjoy writing it.**

My name is Stefan Salvatore, and I am a vampire. And over the years I have watched as my family line slowly diminish. Whether by old age, unavoidable circumstances, relocation, or by the hands of the supernatural creatures that call Mystic Falls home. The supernatural creatures responsible for claiming the lives of countless Salvatore's range any where from strangers all the way to and including me and my older brother, Damon Salvatore. Who also is a vampire, and together we are known as the infamous Salvatore Brothers.

Now even though I have watched and been responsible for the diminishing of the Salvatore name I still held on to the hope that maybe one day our family would be able to reconcile. Now over the years I've watched as that dream drifted farther and farther away from me, but it wasn't until I watched Damon maliciously destroy all of Zach's hopes and dreams that I realized that there was no hope for uniting the Salvatore Family.

And then she showed up, Samantha Elysia Salvatore. Zach's baby sister and Damon and I's distant niece. When Sam first arrived things were pretty tense mainly because Damon and I didn't know of her existence, and because she came to kill us. Which was completely understandable seeing as Damon killed her brother, but as time went on she finally began warming up to us. Then the next thing I knew we were a family; me, her, and Damon.

But as luck would have it this happiness was not meant to be. Seeing as not to long after we buried the hatchet was our bond tested. And it took everything we had not to fall apart during all the chaos that ensued over Elena being the Petrova doppelganger. Then without me ever noticing it Samantha was suddenly swept up into Klaus's wake. And all my promises of protecting her and helping her to lead a normal life just went out the window.

As it came to light that through her mother, Samantha was a witch and a powerful one at that. Due to this new development Sam wound up being targeted by countless supernatural creatures. So much so that for her own good she was forced into leaving Mystic Falls. In her absence a strong and powerful pack of werewolves have recently began inhabiting Mystic Falls. Now if that wasn't bad enough these particular werewolf wolves are somehow able to call upon their fangs, claws, and a few of their other werewolf attributes without the need for a full moon. So besides having to deal with Klaus and his hybrids, we now have a new and deadly breed of werewolves to worry about. But none of that matters to me because no matter what it takes I'm going to make Mystic Falls safe again. And when I've accomplished this feat **SAMANTHA SALVATORE** will finally be able to return home.

0~o~0

Let's just cut to the gist shall we, my name is Damon Salvatore. Yes I am a vampire, yes I drink human blood and no I don't twinkle in the sunlight. I live in Mystic Falls alongside a plethora of supernatural creatures including my martyr of a brother Stefan Salvatore. Now over the last three months my brother has been in this obsessive, downward spiral of a funk ever since Sam took the Elijah Mikaelson express out of town. And for the most part I get that Stefan's worried about her I mean she was practically a sister to him. But in the three months she's been gone she's ditched Elijah and haven't called us not once to let us know that she's okay.

So from my stand point Stefan just needs move on. Now I know that makes me sound like the bad guy here but Stefan is in a real bad place, and if he continues like this then it's only going to be a matter of time until he falls off the rails. And I promised him that I'd be there to pull him back if he goes too far. But that doesn't mean that I want to let it get that far, so for now I'm going to do whatever I have to in order to keep my brother from becoming the thing he fears most, **THE RIPPER.**

0~o~0

Hey folks Samantha Salvatore here, or is it Demeter? Anyways all that matters is that I'm back and stronger than ever, given the last three months have been hell on me. But it was something that I had to go through if I truly wished to come out on the other side. I mean everything that I've learned and found out about myself and my mother's side of the family has helped to shape me in some ways. And though I miss Mystic Falls it's won't be safe for me or for anyone there I showed up back in town with all these people on my tail. Man, I can only imagine how everyone one is doing back in Mystic Falls, it's been like forever since I've seen or talked to them. Oh well what's done is done, and not it's time I put the past behind me and continue on my new path, as a **DEMETER. **


	2. Don't Shoot the Messenger

_**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter. There was a lot of editing that was done to this and I would also like to give a shout out &amp; a big thank you to HOAfan8509 who is not only a reader of my TVD stories but has just recently became my very first ever Beta. Also don't forget that this is the third story in the series, also from here on out it's all about the Salvatore's and the Demeter's and how these two families along with another has some what shaped the magical world. Can any of you guess which other family I'm talking about?**_

* * *

_**Elena's POV**_

_Dear Dairy,_

_I'm worried about Stefan; he seems to be on a downward spiral and no matter what I do, I can't seem to get through to him. I know he misses Samantha, we all do, but the way he's been acting these last three months scares me. He's constantly obsessing over taking down the new werewolves. It's like he's back to being the Stefan that threatened to drive me off of Wickery Bridge. Luckily Damon and Caroline are doing everything they can to try and help me get the old Stefan back. I just hope we can get through to him before he does something he'll regret, and we lose him forever_

0~o~0

_**Stefan's POV**_

Dear Journal,

_It's been ninety days give or take, since I've last seen or spoken __to Sam, and yet no matter how much time passes it still feels like just yesterday I lost her. I promised her that everything was going to be ok, that I'd protect her but I wasn't able to keep those promises. So because of that Sam had to leave Mystic Falls in order to stay safe, and the guilt I feel because of that just continues to take its toll on me in one form or another. Whether it's the nightmares I seem to keep having or the need I feel to gorge on human blood in hopes of making myself numb to the pain I continue to endure. At times I find myself thinking about how easy it would be to liberate myself from all this suffering, but then I remember that my guilt would just be replaced with self loathing. Besides I can't allow myself to go back to being the ripper. For only then when will truly lose everything._

I was so submerged in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Damon had entered my room.

"Dear Dairy, I ate a squirrel today. P.S., it tasted a lot like chicken," he taunted.

Closing my journal shut, I gave Damon a look of annoyance before heading over to the bookcase in the corner of my room. "What do you want Damon?"

"What, can't I just want to spend time with my brother?" he asked, with a sea of underlying intent gnawing at his very words.

It was clearly obvious that Damon was up to something, but as usual instead of just coming out and telling me what it is he wants. Damon as usual has to turn everything into some kind of a game. Normally I'd just play along but as of lately I just haven't quite been in the playing mood.

"Yea well if you really want to spend time with me then you'll help me track down those werewolves; otherwise I don't have time for your games Damon." I replied candidly

"Ok fine, I was just seeing if you wanted to help me drag Samantha back to Mystic Falls, but with that attitude I don't think I want you come anymore. So, enjoy your wolf hunt," he baited.

"Wait a second; are you saying you know where Sam is?" I asked eagerly, as it had been sometime since we last knew of Samantha's whereabouts.

"That's right, and after all the moping and brooding you've been doing I thought you'd wanna come with me to go get out pain in the butt niece back; but seeing as you're so busy trying to find Oliver and company I guess I'll just have to bring her back on my own." he said.

And at that exact moment I felt a feeling I hadn't felt in a long a time; hope. And man was it a powerful feeling. "So, when do we leave?" I asked

"Depends; how fast can you get ready?" smiled Damon

0~o~0

_**3rd POV**_

"Look, I don't know! OK?! I mean it's not possible," the panic stricken man Explained.

"Well, that's just it isn't it? Obviously it possible otherwise I wouldn't be caught dead in Missouri let alone this one pony town you seem so fond of. So now let's try this again shall we? Also may I suggest you start by telling me, just who exactly are the werewolves that have forcibly taken residence in my town? You do this for me Adam, and I might be so generous as to let you leave here with your life. Don't and, well as you can see by your friends, my hybrids aren't the best at self restraint," Klaus smirked as he had thought he'd won.

Upon hearing Klaus's ultimatum Adam instinctually began glancing over the

Bodies of his fallen comrades, and as he did this he couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness and sympathy for the dead. But the moment he peered into Klaus's eyes the softness that was once visible in his stare was immediately replaced by a look of resolve.

"You think I'm afraid of you and your band of rejects? Because I can assure you I'm not, besides if anyone should be afraid it's you," stated Adam.

With no worries in the world Klaus couldn't help but just smile at Adam's little

failed attempt at a threat. "I don't know if you know this mate, but I'm the strongest supernatural creature to ever walk the earth, so if there was ever anything to be afraid of. It's me," Klaus pointed out.

"Well don't you have an ego on you; the strongest supernatural creature to ever walk this earth"? Someone's living in a fantasy," Adam sneered.

In a sudden twinge of anger Klaus suddenly grabbed a hold of Adam's throat and immediately began applying pressure to it. As the young man's clear disregard for his magnanimous power angered him greatly.

"Go ahead kill me, I don't care," Adam got out; even with the applied force from Klaus's grip bearing down on his larynx, "Just know that the werewolves are the least of your problems; now that there's a living breathing Demeter around . Word is ever since finding out that a Demeter walks among us the entire witch community have been coming together; preparing to be lead to victory by this one witch. Hell, there's even talk that this Demeter has the power to tackle with the Originals." Adam smiled, "Talk about a sad time to be a Mikaelson." Taunted Adam

Then just like that Klaus severed Adam's head from the rest of his body. At this very moment Klaus was filled with an unrelenting rage that would not be squashed until he destroyed all who oppose him; starting with a pack of wolves and ending with a particular Salvatore.

0~o~0

* * *

Back in Mystic Falls classes had just let out for lunch and as our three heroines headed for the cafeteria Caroline took off on one of her never ending ramblings.

While Caroline was doing that Bonnie quickly noticed that instead of pretending to listen to Caroline's every word Elena looked lost deep in thought, and so as a good friend Bonnie decided to reach out to her doppelganger bestie.

"Hey, Elena, are you ok?" asked Bonnie.

Upon hearing the sound of her name Elena was instantly pulled out of her train of thought. "Huh? I'm sorry. What did you say Bonnie?" she asked.

"I asked if you were ok, you were kind of zoned out," Bonnie said.

"Yea, I'm fine." Elena lied; honestly, she was worried about Stefan.

Realizing that not only were her friends not paying attention to her, but that Elena was lying to Bonnie when she said she was ok Caroline decided it best to try and get Elena to talk about what was really bothering her seeing as just like Stefan, Elena had been in her own kind of a funk these past months.

"Of course she's not ok. Stefan's like a hop skip away from going all old school ripper on the town; the werewolves are still using Mystic Falls as their own personal hunting grounds; and today Damon decided to take Stefan on some kind of a spirit quest. And if memory serves, nothing good comes out of a road trip with Damon," Caroline pointed out.

"Caroline!" Bonnie said; she couldn't believe how blunt Caroline was.

"What? It's the truth. Besides ever since Stefan's been in his obsession mode Elena has been in her own in her world of obsession," Caroline defended.

"Wait a minute. How did you know Damon took Stefan out of town?" asked a now confused Elena, just as she came to a sudden stop in the middle of the hallway.

"I kind of overheard you and Alaric talking about it," Caroline guilty admitted,

"But seriously Elena; you've kind of been in your own little world these past few months."

"Well I'm sorry Caroline, but for now my main focus is on trying to help Stefan. I mean, he's been a mess since Samantha left and it's like no matter what I do nothing seems to be working," Elena stressed.

"I get that Elena, really I do, but you have to admit as of lately you've been so focused and worried about Stefan that you've completely spaced out on everything and everyone else around you. I mean just the other day Matt was attack by one of those werewolves and you didn't even bat an eye. I get you want to save Stefan we all do, but you can't be so dedicated to him that you lose track of everything else. That's all I'm saying." Caroline explained.

"You know what you're right Caroline; I mean I've been so focused on helping Stefan that I've just lost touch with everyone else. No more, I'm going to try and get back in touch with myself and my friends," Elena smiled, "So, in the spirit of getting back in touch with my friends what do you guys say to a girl's night, my place?" asked Elena

"Sounds like fun," Bonnie smiled.

"Well, I was kind of planning on going to the movies with Tyler," Caroline admitted.

"Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Kidding! I'm totally there," Caroline smiled.

With everything now figured out the girls once again began making their way down the hall where they would walk by a male student who immediately wound up catching the attention of one Bonnie Bennett. And so as they passed by the young man would shoot a smile at our favorite Bennett witch who with little to no hesitation returned smile of her own.

0~o~0

In a motel room located in Memphis, Tennessee everything suddenly comes to ahead for the Salvatore brothers.

"What's going on Damon? We've been in this city for hours now and have done everything but locate Samantha. When is this supposed source of yours going to tell you where Sam is?" asked an overly agitated Stefan

Realizing that he no longer had any more cards to play Damon was now forced to resort to the one thing he wasn't quite ready to do, tell the truth.

"So funny thing; there is no guy." Stated Damon reluctantly

"What do you mean there is no guy"? Then how are we suppose to find

Samantha?" asked Stefan

"What would you say if I told you we weren't actually here to find Samantha?" asked an overly cautious Damon

Immediately upon hearing Damon's question Stefan wasted no time vamp

speeding after his older brother, but seeing as Damon was anticipating this reaction the elder Salvatore was easily able evade Stefan's attack by vamp speeding himself to the other side of the room.

"Whoa, calm down brother." Smiled Damon nonchalantly

"Damon, where's Samantha?" asked Stefan as he was now feeling betrayed

"Don't know." Answered Damon

"Did you ever know where she was, or was this all just some big joke to you?" asked a now clearly angered Stefan.

"Look you may not want to hear this but you're a spit throw away from going over the edge Stefan. That's why I brought you here." Replied Damon

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you and Elena this, but I'm FINE!" insisted Stefan

"Fine, you're anything but fine Stefan. You think I haven't been watching you, you think I haven't seen the signs. You're barely holding on Stefan; you've been having night sweats, you've started limiting you're interactions with humans, and lastly you've been going through triple the amount of blood bags needed for daily consumption, which means you're hunger's growing and you're just about to blow."

"You don't what you're talking about." Argued Stefan

"Have you forgotten that I've seen you like this before? That this is exactly how you acted when Bridget died?" asked Damon, as he was trying to get his point across.

"This isn't the same." Defended Stefan

"It is Stefan, don't you remember what happened after you finally fell off the

wagon? How much people you killed, or how long it took before you were willing

to face what you'd done? Stefan what you're doing now is exactly what you did then, the only difference is that I'm actually trying to stop you this time." Stated Damon out pure concern for his younger brother.

"Yea well if I remember correctly it was you trying to help me that sent me down that path in the first place! So I think I'll pass on your help, because just like back then I don't need it, nor do I want it." Declared Stefan

And so with one last look of disdain towards his older brother, Stefan takes his leave. Leaving a guilt stricken Damon to think about the part he played in Stefan's ripper relapse in this very same town, all those years ago.

To Be Continued

0~o~0


	3. What are You Doing Here? (1 of 2)

**A welcome goes out to ****alylynn12, jjaejjae, mimi12349876, katraj0908, Phljulianna, Theresa5155, Daydreamer's Light, , fallen-angel-panda, for either adding this story to their favorite list or for recently adding into their follow list. Either which way I am thankful and hope that you all continue to enjoy Demeter or Salvatore**

_**A/N: For those of you that have or is still in the middle of reading Stefan Diaries you will notice that I've altered a few things in Stefan's back history. For example instead of going to New York and meeting Bridget Sutherland after Lexi found him in New Orleans. Stefan instead went to Memphis, Tennessee and it is there he will meet Bridget; though not in the same way he would have met her if they had met in the big apple.**_

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

After their argument Stefan thought it'd best to get some space from Damon and get some space to cool down. He ended up getting a few drinks at Skye's Tavern and afterwards he found himself at the local cemetery looking at the grave of Bridget Sutherland, his late fiancée. Stefan just stared at it while he thought back to when he first met her.

0~o~0

* * *

_**Memphis, Tennessee (1936)**_

_It was late afternoon on a hot July summer day. After going on a hunt to feed in the woods Stefan made his way back into town, going about his business when he accidently bumped into someone (a lady), knocking them down. _

_"I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Here, let me help you," he offered his hand to help her up._

_Angry at Stefan the young lady completely disregarded Stefan's extended hand as she rose to her feet._

"_Clearly!" the woman muttered, dusting herself off._

_Stefan noticed that she had dropped a book, and being a gentleman, picked it up for her. Hoping it would help earn her forgiveness._

"_Here, Miss, your book. And once again, I am truly sorry," Stefan said._

_When the lady finally looked at him, not only was most of her temper and anger gone, she was completely speechless. She seemed to be in complete awe by Stefan's looks. _

_Somewhat amused by the woman's sudden change in attitude Stefan couldn't help but let out a subtle yet still noticeable smile, before then once again attempting to give the young lady her book back. _

"_Here you dropped this." Smiled Stefan_

_Realizing that she was staring to long the young lady quickly regained her composure before taking her book right out of Stefan's hands._

"_Thank you very much." she said. _

_Upon handing over the book Stefan spotted the title of the book, and found himself unable to not comment on it._

"_Gone with the Wind, nice choice, I greatly enjoyed it myself." _

_As if Stefan's looks weren't enough to mesmerize this woman, but also the fact that Stefan not only knew about but had already read Gone with the wind made her that much more attracted to him._

_"Hmm," she tried to sound indifferent, "besides you, I can't say that I know any man that has read this book. Seeing that you have good taste in literature, I can assume that you are not all bad. So, may I know the name of the man that rudely bumped into me?"_

"_Where are my manners? My name is Stefan, Stefan Salvatore, and your name milady?" Stefan replied._

"_Bridget, Bridget Sutherland."_

_And from this first meeting not only did courtship start between the two, but lead to the moment when Stefan proposed to Bridget. _

0~o~0

* * *

As much as Damon wanted to go after Stefan and help him he knew that his little brother needed some space. After deciding that he to needed space, Damon found himself at Sykes Tavern drinking away his misery and thinking back to when he spent some time in Memphis in 1940. Focusing mainly on Bridget Sutherland and how he played a part in her death.

0~o~0

* * *

_**Memphis, Tennessee (1940)**_

_It was after eight and Stefan had just returned home from his trip to the store, courtesy of Bridget. When he walked in he saw Bridget playing hostess to his brother Damon and some random woman who he could only assume was Damon's date._

_Immediately upon noticing Stefan's presence Damon quickly directs everyone's attention on to the younger Salvatore. _

"_Well speak of the devil; it's been a long time brother," smirked Damon._

_With everything that was running around in Stefan's mind the younger Salvatore brother was still in shock. He feared what Damon's presence here meant for him and his supernatural ignorant bride to be._

_Getting up off the couch Bridget made a straight B-line for Stefan which was accompanied by a smooch on the lips. "Stefan, why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" she asked._

_But before Stefan could reply Damon quickly answered. "Oh, we don't talk much, we had a bit of a falling out with the family."_

_Stefan's shock was now replaced by anger. "Bridget, do you mind if I have a word with my brother in private," he asked._

_Picking up on Stefan's displeasure Bridget figured it was probably best if she did leave the two brothers to talk. "Of course, I'll just go check on dinner and finish getting it ready._

_Without ever talking his eyes off of Damon Stefan replied, "Thank you."_

_Turning to his date Damon then ordered her to go and join Bridget in the kitchen and without any fuss she did as she was told. _

_Seeing this Stefan knew instantly that she was under Damon's compulsion and man did it further fuel his anger for his brother that much more._

"_Lovely girl, Bridget, bit of a fire cracker but I approve," Damon said deviously._

"_What do you want Damon, why are you here?" asked Stefan directly_

_Now standing in front of the bookcase Damon reaches for the picture of Stefan and Bridget holding hands. "What can't I be here to just wish my brother congratulations on his engagement? Though I have to say I was a little hurt that you didn't tell me yourself." _

"_Well, if that's really all you're here for then let's get it over with shall we? Wish me my congratulations so that you can leave." Stefan fired back._

_Enjoying seeing his brother sweat Damon couldn't help but continue to bait his younger brother. "You know if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to get rid of me."_

_Before Stefan could respond Bridget returns to the living room. "Dinner's ready. Stefan, will your brother be joining us this evening?" _

_In unison both Salvatore brothers replied to Bridget's question, even though the two were not on the same page._

"_No!" Declared Stefan_

"_Yes." Smiled Damon. "I'm so famished I could eat a baby." he added before then heading off towards the dining room._

_With a look of concern Stefan watches as Damon makes himself at home._

"_Stefan is everything ok?" asked Bridget._

"_I'm fine, let's just hurry and get dinner over," replied a somewhat reluctant Stefan._

_As dinner proceeded Damon continued to make the night as awkward as he possible could have with no regard for Stefan or Bridget's presence once so ever, before then venturing off on the topics of vampires._

"_So tell me Bridget, do you believe vampires? Because Stefan and I are AVID vampire believers," baited Damon._

_With a look of defiance now present in her eyes the young and now overly annoyed Bridget was just about to let Damon have it when Stefan suddenly cut her off. _

"_That's enough playing around Damon. I think it's time you leave." _

_Faking a gesture of shock Damon continued to taunt Stefan. Reveling in the fact of knowing that Stefan wouldn't do anything to crazy in fear of revealing what he and Damon truly were to his betrothed._

_Tired of Damon's arrogance Bridget get's up from her chair._

"_I believe my fiancé told you it's time to go," she said, "now get out of our house before I have the cops escort you out."_

_With a devious smirk now present on his face Damon raised both his hands in the air as a sign of surrender before he and his date finally got up from dinner table. _

"_Well I gotta say brother, she's a keeper. It's just too bad you've been lying to her all this time. I mean how can you to start a life together when she doesn't even know who you really are." Damon stated._

"_Damon don't." said Stefan_

_Originally Bridget didn't think anything of Damon's last statement until Stefan tried to silence him._

"_Stefan what's going on? What's he holding over you?" asked a now concerned Bridget._

"_Funny you should ask." Replied Damon just seconds before vamp speeding behind his date, and then ravenously feeding on her blood. In wanting to make a point Damon made sure his feeding was as messy as it could be and because the woman was under Damon's compulsion she never screamed, not once. All that could be heard was the crunching of bones under Damon's fangs and the scream of horror and disgust that bellowed passed Bridget's lips in light of what she was witnessing._

_Seeing this Stefan wasted no time vamp speeding after Damon who after just consuming human blood and who has been living off of a consistent human blood diet was able to overpower his younger brother with almost little to no effort once so ever._

_Though Damon was able to make quick work of his advances Stefan never stopped attacking. But in one instant Damon had Stefan pinned to a wall and as much as he struggled, Stefan was unable to break free. Now as all of this is happening Bridget is in a corner of the room completely petrified by what she's witnessing. She didn't understand how either brother could move as fast as they did or how they were as strong as they were, and sadly for her everything was about to become clear. _

_Seeing as in a fit of anger added with the hunger he was fighting off due to the smell of blood filling the air. Stefan had a moment of weakness where his true face did bare and as it did the love that Bridget once felt him was now completely over shadowed by fear._

"_See that, that's who Stefan really is. He's a vampire and as a vampire he needs to be drinking human blood, not living off the blood of rabbits and rodents." Declared Damon. _

_Remembering that Bridget was seeing this Stefan quickly regained composure, causing his true vampire face to once again be hidden by the mask that was his human face. But it was too late, the damage had been done and Stefan knew it._

_Unable to handle anymore Bridget fled the house, leaving the brothers to hash it out. Hopping in her car Bridget wasted no time driving as fast as she could. Wanting nothing more than to place as much distance between her and the Salvatore brothers as humanly possible. _

0~o~0

* * *

After deciding they had enough time and space Damon thought it was time he and Stefan finally talked. After checking all the places he would have gone to, Damon finally found Stefan in the city cemetery standing in front of Bridget's tombstone. With somewhat of an annoyed eye roll Damon proceeded over to the moody Stefan.

"This is where you've been all day," asked a somewhat displeased Damon, "Sykes Tavern has all the booze you could possibly drink. So if you want to pine and pout, come on, let's do it back at the bar."

"It's your fault," muttered Stefan.

"Come again?" Damon asked.

"I said it's all your fault," said Stefan as he turned to face his brother.

Understanding where Stefan was coming from and not wanting to get in to it with him Damon decided to just go along with whatever Stefan said; if it meant it would get him to come back to the bar with him.

"Yea, yea it's my fault. I'm the reason she's dead can we go now." Said Damon.

"You destroy everything you touch; first Bridget, now Sam." continued Stefan.

Upon hearing Stefan blame him for what happened with Sam, sort of got under Damon's skin. So before Stefan could say another word drunk Damon suddenly vamp speed over to Stefan and kicked him square in the chest sending him flying backwards and into Bridget's tombstone.

Seeing that it was Bridget's tombstone that Stefan flew into just enraged the younger Salvatore brother even more. So with that Stefan quickly got back on his feet and carelessly launched himself at Damon. From there the two got into a royal vampire brother beat down. As they were beating the crap out of each other for everything they've both been secretly holding against one another, which they began voicing with every hit. This went on for a while before the two were finally dropped by a third party firing wooden bullets.

Now on the ground in pain the sound of footsteps could be heard trumping through the graveyard toward the two brothers. When the sound of footsteps finally came to a halt, both brothers were suddenly reunited with a person they hadn't seen in decades.

"Well if it isn't the two men solely responsible for my demise. Stefan, Damon, it's been like forever since I last ya'll. So now tell me, just what in the hell are you two doing in my town," asked the newcomer.

In complete shock the brothers quickly glanced at on another before then redirecting their look of confusion back towards the new comer. And so while still in a state of shock Stefan finally utters the name of the new comer. "Bridget?"

To Be Continued


	4. I'm Back (2 of 2)

_**Stefan's POV**_

_As I sat in the basement with Zach's dead body resting on my lap all I could do was mourn and think of the anger that was growing towards Damon. He had once again taken the life of someone I cared about, but this time I planned on getting revenge. This time I would show Damon the error of his ways._

_After some time had passed I was ready to put Zach's body in a grave and go deal with Damon, but as I got up I heard the voice call out to me that I did not expect to hear again. When I looked I saw what could only be Zach's ghost-impossible, I know, but there was nothing else made since seeing as his body was at my feet._

_I was silent for a few moments, not know what to say, 'til I finally spoke._

_"I'm sorry."_

_However my apology wasn't met with acceptance, instead it was met with hostility and questions._

_"What are you sorry about Stefan?" Are you sorry that Damon killed me or are you sorry because it's also your fault that I'm dead? Huh? Tell me Stefan," asked and obviously pissed off Zach._

_I didn't know what to say. He had every right to be angry with me and to blame me, but I didn't know how to say what he wanted to hear._

_"For everything, Zach. I'm sorry for everything you've had to deal with and for Damon killing you-"_

_"For DAMON killing me?" he interrupted, "So everything that's happened is his fault, is it? You're responsible too Stefan. Sure, Damon snapped my neck but if you hadn't come back to Mystic Falls, got into it with Damon and then tried to dry him out and desicate him I'd probably still be alive. The both of you being in my life cost me everything and you still don't seem to get that." _

_Zach then nodded to the body in my lap and when I looked I was shocked to see that it wasn't his body that was there anymore... It was Samantha's._

_"No! This can't be right! This... this can't be real." _

_"This is what happens when you get close to people Stefan, they wind up dead in unmarked graves," Zach sneered._

_As tears poured down my face I couldn't help but draw Sam's dead body into a tight embrace. The possibility of her death had shaken me to my very core._

_"All I wanted to do was protect her and keep her safe. Give her a real family," I mumbled._

_Placing a hand on my shoulder Zach then went on, "You can't help it Stefan, you're poison, and poison kills everything it touches."_

Following that grim statement I suddenly awoke from my nightmare. I've had worse nightmares but this one got under my skin for the obvious reason of the death of a loved one.

I was still a bit groggy so it wasn't until I heard someone talking that I remembered what happened the night before.

"Well it's good to see you're finally up. You had me worried there for a second." the Bridget look-a-like said, entering the room.

Without hesitating I vamp sped over to the imposter pushed her to the wall and grabbed her throat.

"Who are you? Where is my brother? And why do you look like Bridget Sutherland?" I questioned.

It was a bad idea to use my strength so quickly. Not feeding made me weak and gave her the chance to fight back and swap our positions.

"I'd stop struggling if I were you, it's not like you're in any condition to fight back. I bled you and Damon out a bit when you were both unconscious," she said.

Then she pushed me down to the floor, probably to make a point, and then she walked over to a mini-fridge in the corner of the room and pulled out a blood bag as I pulled myself up and sat against the wall.

"Damon's fine," she said, tossing the bag to me," now drink up, you're going to need your strength if you two are gonna get the hell out of my town."

As I drank the blood all I could think of was how this woman looked and sounded like Bridget; from the roots of her hair to the accent in her voice. It was then I finally accepted that this was no imposter; this really was Bridget Sutherland and she was vampire. But how?

* * *

**Mystic Falls**** (Woods) 3rd POV**

"You know when you said you wanted to ditch school today this wasn't what I had in mind," Tyler said as he followed Caroline through the woods.

"Yeah? Well, what'd you think we'd be doing?" Caroline asked looking back at him.

When she saw the mischievous look on the hybrid's face she knew exactly what he thought would be going.

"Tyler!" Caroline blushed, looking away.

"What? I'm a guy, and when your girlfriend calls you up and says she wants to play hooky from school it's sort of implied that we'd be doing something else rather than patrolling the woods for werewolves."

"Yeah? Well you can thank Damon for our current predicament. Thanks to his impromptu boys weekend with Stefan we're short a patrol shift; and since you're a hybrid and I'm a vampire we're the ideal candidates for replacements."

"Still, we can't let a perfect day of hooky go to waste. What do you say we take one last quick lap around and then go on a little break?" Tyler asked before being shushed by Caroline who was trying to listen using vamp-hearing.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Tyler tensed.

"I swear I heard a noise."

"Maybe it was a rabbit or something?"

Then just like that they hear what sounds to be the faint sound of something cutting through the air. Caroline quickly used her supernatural reflexes and was able to catch two wooden steaks before they hit her. Giving Tyler an 'I told you so' look, she responded. "Still think it's a rabbit?" After that they heard a sound of a twig breaking and saw the culprit trying to make a run for it.

In a fit of anger Tyler used his full speed to chase after the person and left Caroline behind shouting after him. "Tyler, don't!" her words falling on deaf ears.

Dropping the stakes Caroline let out a sigh of annoyance then as she got ready to go after Tyler a man suddenly stepped out from behind a tree.

"An impulsive one isn't he?" he said, referring to Tyler.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked, now more alert and cautious.

"Where are my manners? My name is Eric, and these lovely people you now see before you are my fellow pack members," he gestured.

As Caroline peered around for some way of escape all she could see were countless men and women coming out from behind the trees, surrounding her. As if it wasn't enough that the sight of the pack made her nervous, the sight of the weapons in their hands scared her more.

Eric stood and watched with a grin as he saw the fear show more and more on the blonde's face as she realized there was no escape for her.

"What's wrong vampire? Weren't you out looking for werewolves? You should cheer up; I mean after all, you found us."

And with those final words Eric's eyes darkened and narrowed into slits while his face became more primal and animalistic, scaring Caroline even more as she prayed that Tyler was now on his way back to her.

* * *

_**Stefan's POV **__** (Memphis Tennessee)**_

I had just finished my sixth blood bag and though I was back to my full strength, I was far from ok. I was still having trouble digesting the fact that Bridget was now a vampire; after all, it made no sense. Also to top it off I didn't know where Damon was, Bridget just said that he was okay but I didn't know whether or not to believe her. For all I knew Damon could be upstairs waiting to join us, or he could be somewhere else rotting way.

Another thing I notice is that Bridget had definitely changed in personality, I could tell that she wasn't the same woman I fell in love with all those years ago, but I still had to talk to her. I wouldn't get any answers if I didn't.

As I exited the basement I was immediately slightly blinded by the sun as I entered a hallway and followed the sounds and smells of cooking into the kitchen. When my eyes adjusted I saw Bridget chopping onions and peppers. The sight of her in a kitchen brought back memories that I was distracted by when she started talking to me.

"Hey, Stefan, I'm talking to you. Are you there?"

"Huh," I pulled myself out of my train of thought," sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted some bourbon. I remember it being your favorite.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

With a shrug of her shoulder Bridget went back to cooking as I looked around trying to find any sign of Damon. After that I started to see if I could try and hear him Bridget finally turned to face me.

"You can continue to do that but Damon isn't here," she said.

"Ok. Then where is he," I pushed.

"He's at the tavern with Christopher."

Completely confused by her casual tone I continued questioning her. "What do you mean he's at the tavern? And who's Christopher one of your goons?"

"I mean he's at the tavern. Damon woke up a few hours before you did and we had a talk so I could explain to him the rules you two have to follow while you're here. After that I gave him some blood bags and sent him on his way, but not before he told me why the two of you are in Memphis," she explained, "And as for Christopher, he's not my 'goon'. He's my husband."

* * *

_**Mystic Falls **__**(Woods) 3rd POV**_

Caroline was starting to lose her strength fighting the werewolves and as she was trying to find a way to escape she suddenly got shot with vervain laced arrows, dropping to her knees as Eric came closer to her putting a wooden stake in her back.

As Caroline screamed in agony from the pain Eric grabbed her head and roughly pulled it back forcing her to look at him.

"Plea-please… you don't have to do this," she pleaded weakly.

Her plea fell on deaf ears as Eric signaled for one of this pack to toss him a wooden steak. As the wind subtly began to pick up he raised the steak, preparing to stab her in the heart.

"Don't," Caroline tried pleading one last time.

"If it helps it's nothing personal. You and your friends are just a means to an end." Eric said.

With that he moved his hand downward towards Caroline's heart, and just as the stake was about to make contact a vine suddenly wrapped itself around Eric's hand – stopping it in mid thrust.

As Eric and his pack shared looks of shock, trying to figure out what was going on more vines wrapped around Eric and he was violently pulled away from Caroline and then bound to a tree.

Following Eric's entrapment the sound of yelling was heard as a few of the pack members that weren't in Eric's or the other pack members line of sight were being struck by lightning from out of nowhere. Those that could, ran back towards the pack as they heard the person responsible drawing closer and as they did the wind grew harsher.

Lying on the floor still weak from her fight with the werewolves' Caroline looks on in fear as members of Eric's pack go running towards him yelling "She's here, she's here." All while other members tried frantically to free their leader from the vines. As members of the pack continued to either be thrown through the air or dropped like flies all Caroline could do was pray that whatever had these werewolves spooked wouldn't hurt her.

Now gathered around Eric the remainder of the pack attempts to make their finally stand against the new comer. So from behind a nearby brush steps out a girl with hair almost as bright as amber, blue eyes as piercing as knives, and with a stance that showed she meant business. The girl's eyes instantly rest on the injured Caroline, before then switching to that of the wolves.

"So you guys like attacking girls huh? Well let's see what we can do to change that shall we," said the newcomer before then igniting a few of Eric's pack in a blazing fire with just the flick of her of fingers.

In total shock by who it was coming to her rescue, added with all that she had witnessed, the injured Caroline couldn't help but let out a small chuckle of relief before then uttering the name. "SAMANTHA."


	5. Change in Course

_**A/N: Sorry I've been busy and so has my Beta, but I am hoping that this will the be the first of many chapters to come for this story as well as my other stories now that I'm back to writing. I pray and hope my Beta reconsiders and decides to continue to look over my chapters for this story but if not and anyone reading this story is a beta please message me. **_

* * *

**Mystic Falls (Woods)**** 3****rd**** POv**

Seeing members of his pack set on fire was too much for Eric to handle with everything else going on. They had to get out- now!

"Channing! You and the others need to get out of here," he told his second in command.

"What! Are you crazy?! We can't leave you here," Channing argued, "besides we're a pack and the pack stays together."

"Listen to me! We got what we wanted now is the time to regroup and move on to the next part of the plan. If you don't go now we're all dead and everything we've done up to this point would have been for nothing ," Eric explained, "as your alpha I'm ordering you to get our pack to safety. NOW!"

As much as Channing didn't want to leave him he knew Eric was right and he couldn't disobey a direct order from this alpha. So with that he signaled for the pack to fall back leaving only Eric, and two other members of the pack to serve as a distraction. Knowing their roles the two wolves quickly went on the attack.

As the wolves lunged towards her Sam quickly threw both her hands in their general direction, projecting lightning that hit their chests, knocking them out. After that she made her way towards Caroline, magically setting the wolves as ablaze she passed them.

"Samantha? How –How are you here?" Caroline asked as Sam helped her up.

"Now is not the time for questions," Sam said, pulling the stake out of Caroline's back before then offering her wrist, "now drink up, I need you at full strength."

Though hesitant at first at drinking her friend's blood Caroline bit into Samantha's wrist and fed.

* * *

**Mystic Falls High School**

The bell signaling the end of first period just rang and with it came the sound of footsteps and over lapping chatter as the students of MFHS came out of the classrooms and into the halls. Bonnie was now getting ready to face horrors of Chemistry without Caroline since she was out on patrol with Tyler. While getting her books from her locker she let out a groan as the first warning bell went off for next period.

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad?" A male voice asked.

Surprised and embarrassed, Bonnie looked over and saw the guy that smiled at her the other day.

"Sorry, I have chemistry next," she explained.

"Oh, so it is that bad," he chuckled.

"Yeah, it is," Bonnie smiled.

"I'm Caleb," he offered his hand.

"Bonnie," she replied, shaking his hand.

"Bonnie. I like that. Well Bonnie, I hate to cut this short but I have to get to history class."

"Yeah, I should get to class too."

"It was nice meeting you. Hopefully we get do this again real soon. Bye Bonnie"

"Bye," Bonnie said, blushing. She shut her locker and headed to class with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**** (Memphis, Tennessee)  
**

'He's my husband.' Those words kept repeating in my head as I tried to process it while attempting to keep my composure, although Bridget probably could see I was anything but.

"Wow, so you're married." I finally said.

"Yes, I'm married Stefan," Bridget repeated, "and I'm guessing that shot of bourbon I offered you is sounding pretty good right about now, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think I could use that shot now."

"Two shots coming up."

While I watched Bridget get the bottle and glasses I kept thinking about how normal and simple her life looked. Also a million questions were going through my head; who turned her? Was it Damon? And if so, why didn't he ever tell me? And how was she able to keep things so normal?

"Go ahead and ask," she interrupted my thoughts.

"Ask what?"

"The question you've been fumbling over for the past few minutes."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

"Stefan, I know it's been decades since we've seen each other but it doesn't seem like you've changed at all. You still get extra broody when something's on your mind, and I can still read you like an open book."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that after all these years Bridget still knew me. "Was I that obvious?"

"If you were any more transparent you'd be a ghost. Now, talk to me Stefan."

I was still reluctant but I needed to get this out eventually. "You seem so happy, in control. When I saw you were a vampire all I could think was how Damon and I ruined your life but it seems like things are going good here for you and I can't help but wonder why I can't have that too."

"Well first off, thank you. I worked hard to get what I have, but why you'd think that you and Damon ruined my life is still confusing me?"

"You're a vampire."

"So?"

"The only way you could have turned is by dying with vampire blood in your system. I never gave you my blood which means Damon must have done it before you died. All this happened because I was with you."

"I don't know what you think happened but Damon didn't turn me. Another vampire did."

I was now even more confused than before. "Another vampire? Who? I thought that I was the only one in town before Damon showed up that night."

"Stefan… what exactly do you remember about that night?"

"I remember you taking off from the house after you saw my face, then Damon snapped my neck and the next time I saw you- you were dead."

After I finished Bridget quickly downed her drink.

"I was just leaving town when I felt something hit the side of my car," she started her story, "I was still in shock after what happened at the house that I didn't even bother looking until I heard something hit again. It was Damon; he kept slamming into the car until I lost control and crashed into a tree I managed to get out of the car, but I was hurt pretty bad, then I went into the woods to hide. Damon was calling for me – taunting- but he ended up heading in the other direction. I was leaning up against a tree, bleeding out, when she showed up."

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know, still don't. She stood over me, looking at me like she hated me. When she started walking away I tried to call out to her for help. Next thing I knew she bit into her wrist and fed me her blood. Shortly after that I started puking up the blood, when the woman saw this she back away from with a confused look on her. After that she must have heard something because before she took she looked pretty spooked. I then blacked out and the next thing I knew I'm waking up in the morgue."

After telling her story I could tell that there were a lot of thoughts and emotions going on in Bridget's head, just like me. I guess after all these years we could still read one another.

Even though Damon didn't turn her, I still couldn't seem to shake the feeling that Damon and I were still responsible for what happened to her. Just like we're responsible for what's happening to Samantha.

* * *

**Mystic Falls (Woods)** **3****rd**** POV**

After Caroline got enough blood Samantha pulled her wrist away.

"Come on, I need your help moving him," she moved towards Eric, pulling out a syringe.

"Wait a second… move him where? And what's up with the syringe," Caroline questioned as she got to her feet, "and are we going to ignore the fact that you're back in Mystic Falls?"

Samantha let out an annoyed sigh at Caroline's natural inquisitiveness.

"First off; this is wolfs bane," she explained as she stuck the needle in Eric's neck, "Second; I need your help moving him to the Lockwood cellar before Tyler or the rest of this guys pack comes back. And finally, I'm not back; I'm only here to get info from these wolves and then I'm gone, which is why you can't tell anyone that I'm here."

Caroline was stunned not only by what Sam said but by her distant demeanor as well. She couldn't understand why she didn't want anyone to know that she was back after being gone for 3 months.

"Well, that's selfish," she said," we've all missed you and have been worried about you like crazy, especially Stefan. If he knew that you were back this could snap him out of the funk he's been in."

"I don't know how else to say it Caroline," Sam said, releasing Eric from the tree," I don't want anyone to know I'm here so this means you can't tell anyone."

"I'm sorry but I can't promise that Sam. Stefan should know you're okay so he can stop worrying about you and blaming himself for you leaving," Caroline defended.

"Caroline you owe me, okay? I didn't have to save your life, but I did. I risked everyone finding out I'm here which completely goes against my plans in an attempt to save your life. So instead of arguing with me how about you just do what I'm asking to.

Caroline just gasped, unable to form words as she was shocked at Samantha's words.

"Did you really just say that? Oh well I'm so sorry that saving me was such an inconvenience to your master diabolical plan." Snapped the blonde vamp

Sam decided to give up on the hope of Caroline keeping her secret. "You know what Caroline, do what you want," she said, "because the second I get what I came here for I'm gone. So if you want to get Stefan's hopes up only to watch them crash and burn then be my guest. I'm sure that won't set him over the edge."

With those final words Samantha manifested magical vines, snapping Caroline's neck before the blonde vampire ever saw it coming.

"Sorry Caroline, but I can't have you or anyone else getting in my way."


End file.
